The field of the present invention is vehicle body structures.
Paneled bodies for large vehicles are frequently constructed with a bed mounted to a chassis, an internal frame structure and panels mounted to the structure. Such designs have typically included considerations regarding weight, durability and cost. With high volume production, specialized forming and machining can be undertaken to optimize design goals without cost penalties. Where low volume production is undertaken, construction tends to be more labor intensive in working with common materials and structural elements. Such circumstances lower cost efficiency; and greater design compromise is often experienced.